The current art of printing technology is deficient in presenting an effective way to print a wide variety of colors on a plastic, synthetic, or other non-paper surface. Reproduction of a wider variety of colors can be achieved by improving inks to incorporate a white opaque ink layer which serves to achieve a high L* gamut in comparison with a plastic substrate that does not have a sufficiently white layer.